


After the Battle

by broqentoys (HugsNotDrugs)



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Dressing wounds, Gen, M/M, a very brief kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsNotDrugs/pseuds/broqentoys
Summary: a small interaction between the general and his healer.





	After the Battle

**Author's Note:**

> *whips* i!!! don't know what im doing!!!

“Tight enough?” The healer’s gentle voice came questioningly into Corren’s shoulder as his skilled hands wrapped newly-dressed bandages around the older man’s torso, freshly-bloodied from fighting on the battlefront.

The general hummed softly. 

“Not quite, I feel a bit of give on the cloth around here.” He pulled the healer’s hand to his chest over his thumping heartbeat, breath hitching slightly at the movement. Rudy huffed softly and withdrew politely from his touch.

“Your mind is fevered, you are not acting appropriately.” Corren rubbed at his graying beard with anguish, back bowed slightly from his wounds, shaking his head with dismay.

“How many times have I told you to stop throwing yourself into the fight? I am not keen to looking after a corpse in two weeks’ time.” Rudy murmured reproachfully, adjusting the bandages where the general had put his hand over, careful not to touch.

“Then give me the serums. Give me the steroids, I’ll take it all.” Corren reached out a large, roughened hand to the healer, the expression of his eyes a torrid dance of determination and terrible sorrow.

The healer shook his head slightly, eyes growing sad to mirror his superior’s.

“The war’s been going on for years. My soldiers only have me to look to now, when their comrades drop like flies in a never-ending battle. Their hearts are mended and broken a thousand times. I need to be out there for them.” Corren said fervently.

“What of your heart, Corren?” The soft-spoken healer put his hands on either side of the man’s face, forcing Corren to meet his gaze. The general’s eyes burned into him.

“Your body can not handle it for much longer, you are pushing beyond its capabilities.” Rudy’s voice grew higher in pitch with his plea, though he knew he would lose.

Corren had always been an unyielding force. Rudy smiled sadly as he dropped his hands, walking a circle around the man to survey the bandages once more. Already, blood was blooming through the thinner patches.

“The bandages should be okay if you do not overexert yourself.”

“I will be taking my leave, then.” Corren stood, becoming a full head taller than the healer. His biceps flexed as he reached for his pieces of armor, fitting the plates on carefully around his wounds, arranging a false image of a man still in his prime, strong and ready for battle. After all, it wouldn’t do for his subjects to think their general was unfit to lead them.

Wordlessly, Rudy retrieved a non-descript box from his apothecary table, holding it out to Corren with a knowing look in his eye. The general takes it and tucks it under his arm with ease.

Rudy could see the wetness in his eyes, could count each grayed and speckled eyelash framing them. 

The feeling of leathered fingers angling his chin up made Rudy’s eyes flutter closed, breath growing quick with anticipation. Corren was a mere step away, their torsos nearly touching. Rudy found that he had braced his hands against the man’s breastplate, warmed by their bodies. In rejection or invitation, he did not know.

The general was chaste in this, a light pressing of chapped lips to the healer’s soft ones, and Rudy had so wished he was not, would take him with the passion that he wielded his blade with.

“I have a wife and children.” He found himself whispering, eyes looking anywhere but the man who held him. The general took just a second longer before releasing him, stepping back slightly. 

“Good bye, my dear healer.” Corren said quietly. He stepped into the uncovered sunlight. Rudy sat at the patient bed, watching the sliver of light wane and disappear as the door closed.


End file.
